Hard Beat
by Serafina5
Summary: When Ed sends Spike out to find Faye after one of her disappearing acts. Spike discovers Faye getting beat up by some Syndicate guy. She kills him, but she still needs Spike’s help when the Syndicate comes after her, and him. Chapter 10 now up! SF.
1. what the hell?

Summary- When Ed sends Spike out to find Faye after one of her disappearing acts. Spike discovers Faye getting the crap beat out of her by some Syndicate guy. She kills him, but she still needs Spike's help when the Syndicate comes after her, and him. S/F.  
  
A/n: I'm revised this whole thing. There ya go. I was rereading it in order to get in the groove to the sequel when I realized how bad it was.  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own Bebop.  
  
Hard Beat-  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
*/  
  
Jake threw Faye up against the nearest wall, pointing his gun down at her menacingly; he stared at her bruised, bloodied, and almost naked form. Faye staggered. Standing in front of him she thought to herself, he's fucking disgusting! He just beat the shit out of a beautiful woman! ME!  
  
This will be the last time.  
  
Faye tried to focus in on Jake but she had taken too many blows to the head. I want to go back; even if they are mean to me at least they don't beat me, rape me, and rent me out to the highest bidder.  
  
Most of the clothing that had covered her upper body lay ripped and scattered all over the small hotel room. She stood in only her bra and hip huggers as she glared at the man. I should of taken some of their money, at least this way they would have come looking for me, found me maybe, before any of this could have happened. Her thoughts trailed off as she felt the anger seething within her.  
  
Faye couldn't believe she had gotten herself into such a mess. When she met Jake she was drunk, trying to kill her misery in the bottle. He had approached her, and she had fallen into his trap very easily. At first she thought she was playing with him, but in the end it turned out that he had planned their meeting all along.  
  
She pulled the small revolver out of the back of her hip huggers, but didn't reveal it.  
  
Stupid bitch thinks she can take me out with a knife or whatever she has behind her back? Jake thought, as a devilish smirk grew on his narrow face.  
  
Faye closed her eyes for a second. She pictured Spike and Ed, Jet and Ein all back on the Bebop. She would have smiled if her face didn't hurt so much. The shrew sighed, realizing that she would probably never get to see that old fishing ship again, the crew and their bounty hunting would just be a faded memory as she rotted away in jail or the loony bin. She had no silencer; everyone and their brother would hear the shot.  
  
/*-  
  
Spike tried as hard as he could to climb the steps as quickly as possible. He knew which room they were in. He would once again rescue Faye since she was pretty much shit on her own, from what he could tell. He told himself he was only doing this because she had at least made an attempt to bail him out more than once when he needed it. This would just be to pay her back, that way he probably wouldn't have to do it again.  
  
He knew Jet would make him go after her again if she took off, but that didn't matter right now. Besides he knew the kid missed her, Ed had asked him to find her. She had given him everything he would need to do so, he just had to go there and bring her back. But now things were looking a lot more complicated than he had imagined.  
  
Something was nagging at him, even if he had wanted to walk away he couldn't, not after having seen the beginning of the scene anyway as he flew overhead in the swordfish. Some asshole was grabbing and groping Faye. A slap here, a punch there, before he shoved her into the back of some car. What he found unbelievable was that Faye just put up with it; she didn't return one punch or kick. She just stood there and took it in silence. He had followed them to this hotel, had watched them go in. Watched the guys practically drag Faye in kicking and screaming. The cowboy followed them into the lobby watched as they got on the elevator to see which floor they went to, the he bolted up the staircase like a bat out of hell, gun in tow as he ran. Just incase any assholes showed up to stop him.  
  
As he left the stairs gladly behind, Spike could hear loud thumps coming from a room down the hall. A few small cries were heard followed by yelling, then more thumping. Spike took a deep breath; he knew what the thumping was. Obviously this guy was not finished beating up Faye.  
  
Scumbag, Spike found himself thinking. He knew Faye wasn't much of a lady, she had a mouth like a truck driver, a slight drinking problem, a gambling habit, and didn't exactly care that every man stared at her as she entered a room. But still it didn't sit well with him that this guy was fine with beating up someone who wasn't fighting back. Something else was bothering him. Since when did he care about what happened to Faye anyway? He shook it off and prepared himself.  
  
Standing outside the door he counted .1.2.3...GO! 


	2. Bam Jerk goes down

A/n: During my revision some stuff I was way too lazy to fix.  
  
I don't own bebop  
  
/*-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Faye began to draw the gun from behind her back. Jake was staring at her face, blood trickled from her bottom lip and a bruise was forming on her cheek. He paid no attention to her as she pulled the revolver from its hiding place. He didn't care. He knew he was faster than her and he was definitely a better aim. Faye staggered as she aimed the gun, she squinted, trying to differentiate between the five Jake's standing before her. She decided to aim for the one in the middle, and as her finger itched at the trigger the door was kicked open violently.  
  
BAM!  
  
The shot rang through the room out into the hallway. Spike stood in the doorway stunned, his gun raised at the spot where Jake, the asshole once stood. Where did that shot come from? He wondered. His eyes found Faye standing with her back to the wall. She stood frozen. Her breath caught in her chest. I shot him. I shot him. I don't know if he's dead. But I fucking shot him.  
  
"Faye." Spike said bringing her out of her trance.  
  
Faye slightly snapped out of it. Who had said her name? She looked slowly towards the door. Five Spike Spiegels stared back at her.  
  
"Faye, you look like shit," the five said in unison. Faye just stared at them, and then everything went black.  
  
"Greeattt." Spike muttered as he walked over to her. What the hell happened to her clothes? He thought removing his signature blue suit jacket. He removed the revolver from her palm and shoved it in the back of his pants before wrapping her in his coat. The cowboy hoisted her up and carried her away from the gruesome scene in the hotel room.  
  
*-  
  
Spike strolled into the common room of the bebop and noticed that the only other living being on the ship aside from himself, and the shrew woman, was the dog.  
  
"Where'd they all go Ein?" He asked as if the mutt would understand.  
  
The small dog barked in return. Spike nodded as if understanding. Dropping Faye on the couch he went in search of medical supplies.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing with all this stuff, but I'll try okay, Faye?"  
  
She moaned in her sleep and he took that as her reply.  
  
He removed his bloodied suit jacket from her wounded body and tossed it in the garbage.  
  
As he began to clean her wounds, she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily but her whole world spun as she tried to focus in on Spike's face.  
  
"Spike.I...what.thank.I..ple..uh..I." She babbled.  
  
"Shut up Faye. Just rest now, we'll argue later."  
  
She tried to nod. "If.youthinkI.lookbad.you.. Shou.ld..seethe otherguy." she mumbled before passing out again.  
  
After he finished with her wounds the cowboy covered her up with a blanket, and went to his room. He wanted to ask Faye why she had let that guy push her around, why she had left, why she didn't take any money this time, what her deal was. He had a thousand questions he wanted to ask, but he knew he probably never would.  
  
So he asked himself, why the hell do you care? She's a pain in the ass. You should have just let that guy beat the shit out of her some more; maybe he would have even killed her. She'd be out of everyone's hair. No more worrying, no more wasting gas chasing off after her, and there would be plenty of money to go around since she wouldn't be wasting it anymore. No. Spike thought. She didn't deserve to die like that even if she is a pain in the ass. He sighed, taking another drag of his cigarette he stared at the ceiling and waited.  
  
__________________________________ 


	3. interagation and a shower

A/n: man these chapters are short.  
  
No own Bebop  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Faye's eyes shot open. She knew she wasn't in the hotel anymore, but where the hell was she? How'd she get here? More importantly, who brought her here? Her head was spinning, while her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. She tried to roll over or just move in anyway but it hurt too much. She winced, one hand reached out to her chest feeling around for her wound. She winced again finding it. I'm practically naked, Faye thought. It was slightly difficult for her to breathe. She tried once more to raise herself from the couch, but to no avail. She collapsed once again. Trying to catch her breath, she waited.  
  
It's now or never, she told herself, if I can't do it this time I'm just going to wait until someone comes along to help me. Trying to sit up again, she felt a hand behind her back slowly pushing her up. Whose hand this was however was anyone's guess. After they had successfully helped her to a sitting position the figure reached over and turned on a light.  
  
Faye looked up at her helper and gasped. "S-Spike?" she muttered still swaying around, her head still groggy.  
  
"You look like shit Faye," he repeated in his normal bored tone.  
  
"Gee thanks. If I look like shit then why'd you take off my shirt?"  
  
Spike put his hands in the air as if to defend himself. "Hey, I'm not the one who took your shirt off. You can thank that asshole at the hotel for that. "  
  
Faye winced, remembering Jake. She vaguely remembered shooting him. But she did remember him kicking her ass. She looked up at Spike, she opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't remember what she wanted to ask him, well she didn't know what to ask him first.  
  
"How."  
  
"Ed sent me after you, "Spike started talking before she could even ask him completely.  
  
"Why? I didn't take anything of yours this time? Why even bother looking for me?" Faye demanded.  
  
Spike turned away, he walked over to the window staring out into space he said, "I don't know. I guess the kid missed you, besides I didn't have anything better to do. She gave me all the information I would need to find you, and I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now let me ask you something," he began. Ah, fuck it I might as well ask her. "What the hell were you doing with that guy anyway Faye?"  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked defensively. Her head shot up to stare at him but all she saw was his bare back.  
  
"Because I am sick of having to chase after to you all the time. It seems like every time you leave you make worse decisions. How'd you get yourself wrapped up with a scumbag like that?"  
  
"I didn't ask you to rescue me," she muttered.  
  
"No you didn't. But someone else did, someone who obviously cares about you. She wouldn't want to see you dead. . ." Spike still gazed out into space as he said this. Faye still stared at the back of his head.  
  
"What are you trying to prove anyway? If I didn't come 'rescue' you, you'd probably be dead."  
  
"Might as well be." she muttered.  
  
"You act so tough but you're the weakest one out of all of us."  
  
"I am not weak!" She shouted trying to stand, but she felt her legs giving out on her. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the fall; she waited a few seconds and felt nothing, she opened her eyes. She was face to face with Spike's chin. "What the.?" she asked  
  
He looked down at her as if she were a child, " come on Faye." he said hoisting her up into his arms once more.  
  
"Can you drop me off at the bathroom, I want to take a bath. I'm covered in blood."  
  
"Faye you can barely stand, how are you going to bathe?"  
  
Faye sighed.  
  
"Fine," he said sounding slightly aggravated. He took her into the bathroom; turning on the light he sat her down on the toilet. He let the water run while he lit up another cigarette. Taking a few drags he then passed it along to Faye, who did the same and handed it back. Spike felt the water, balancing the cigarette between his lips he lifted up Faye once more and plopped her in the tub fully clothed.  
  
"Hey Spike!" She called out as he pulled the shower curtain shut so he could no longer see her.  
  
"I'm still wearing all my clothes!" she shrieked  
  
"Yeah, and? Take your bath I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he said waving his hand at her as he left the bathroom. 


	4. oh so sad

I don't own Bebop okay that's good right?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Faye sat in the tub slowly peeling off her blood soaked clothing; she tossed her bra out onto the floor, followed by the rest of it. Spike sat in the hallway, right outside the bathroom door. He could hear her dropping the wet clothes. Plop.Plop. He winced. Shit. Now I'm going to have to drag her out of there naked. He looked at the ceiling. Why am I being punished this way? He thought taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
Faye was trying her best to bathe herself but it just wasn't happening like she had hoped. Every inch of her body ached. Most of her wounds were now bleeding through the bandages Spike had applied only hours before, and the pain of it all was almost bringing her to tears. Every time she moved sharp pains shot through her body. From his position in the hallway Spike could hear her whining and sniffling. He groaned, knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"Spike!" Faye called out thinking he was farther away than he actually was.  
  
"What?" he asked sharply not moving from his position in the hallway.  
  
"I.I need help." She hated to admit it, but after all she was pretty much stuck in the tub now.  
  
"I'm not moving from this spot until you are done Faye. There is no way you can get me to come in there."  
  
"P-Please, Spike. I cant do this.it hurts.I'm serious," she whined. It was obvious that she was in a lot of pain. He knew she wasn't just taunting him, but he still didn't want to go help her.  
  
"Faye, don't make me come in there!" He growled turning his head in the direction of the bathroom. He took another drag, and looked at the ceiling again. He sighed. She was making small pained sounds as he listened to her slosh around in the tub.  
  
"Faye!"  
  
"You just have to wash my hair for me that's it!" She yelled getting annoyed.  
  
He sighed again, "Just your hair?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, just my hair," she growled at him. You'd think he'd want to look at a beautiful naked woman-soaking wet, but of course since he's Spike he has to be difficult. Geesh.  
  
Spike sat in the hallway for another moment, preparing himself for what he was about to do, thinking about it, letting it 'soak' in.  
  
He jumped up, "Hold on!" he shouted running towards the kitchen. He looked underneath the sink and found just what he was searching for. A pair of lime green latex gloves, he pulled them onto his slender arms, and ran back to the bathroom. Spike stopped in the doorway, bracing himself.  
  
Finally he made that first step towards the tub.  
  
He kneeled down. "All right Faye, here goes," He said putting one arm in on either side of the curtain. Faye looked at the arm just above her head, she tried to turn to see the one behind her head but it was too painful.  
  
"Spike what the hell are you doing?" She asked one eyebrow rose in confusion.  
  
"You said I had to wash your hair, you didn't say I had to look at you," his speech was muffled by the shower curtain. She could see his face pressed uncomfortably against it. She giggled, and then winced.  
  
"Now what's the matter?" he asked concern showing through his voice.  
  
"Nothing," she said, closing her eyes. "Let's just get this over with so that I can get the hell out of here."  
  
"Fine by me. Put the shampoo in my hand." He instructed her.  
  
"Uh, Spike why the hell are you wearing green gloves?"  
  
"Uh, because."  
  
"What do you think I have germs or something?!" She exclaimed sounding hurt.  
  
"Well, uh, I don't know.I."  
  
"You're an asshole Spike! Forget it! I'll wash it myself!" Faye shrieked trying to push his arms out of the tub. "Go away, just leave me alone! I can do it, my.Ah...owwww." she stopped talking abruptly and started to make her whiney sounds again. Spike could tell she was crying. He pulled the curtain back without thinking.  
  
"What's the matter? Ahh!" He asked, and then shut his eyes quickly, even though he already got a nice eyeful of Faye. She whimpered again.  
  
"Fine. I'll take the stupid gloves off just stop crying and hurting yourself.alright?" he asked, eyes still closed.  
  
"O-Okay." she sniffled.  
  
He pulled the gloves off tossing them to the side. Faye poured a nice amount of shampoo into his hand. Then she placed his hand on top of her head, he could feel how nice her hair felt as he lathered it up with the shampoo. His eyes remained closed the whole time, but he could hear Faye's breathing. She sounds like she's enjoying this, Spike thought. His slender fingers moved through her violet tresses, massaging her scalp as they did so. Her breathing was getting heavier; Spike opened one eye to look at her face briefly. Her eyes were closed, but her head was tilted up towards the ceiling, lips slightly parted. Her chest rose up and down. Spike reached up for the showerhead, yanking it down, snapping his eyes shut again.  
  
"Okay, time to rinse!" He said abruptly before turning on the water full blast. Faye shrieked as he rinsed her hair.  
  
"IT'S FREEZING COLD SPIKE!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said cranking the dial in the opposite direction.  
  
"AHHH! Now it's too hot! Stop! Stop!"  
  
"What?" He asked innocently. His eyes were still closed but he had a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes, knowing he had burnt her and froze her on purpose.  
  
"Here," she said grabbing the sprayer out of his hands. "Let me fix it," she said with a devilish smirk spreading across her beautiful lips. She cranked the knob back to cold, and sprayed Spike right in the face! He fell back almost hitting his head on the toilet. Sitting up, he wiped the water from his face with a soapy hand.  
  
"Fine, you can get yourself out of there all by yourself then!" He stood and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"SPIKE!" she shrieked after him. Water flew everywhere as she punched the water with one hand. "Ow." she whimpered under her breath.  
  
Spike stood in the training room, staring once again out into space. Slowly smoking a cigarette, he thought about this entire happening with Faye. He still didn't understand how she could have let herself get involved in something like that. She had never let any man treat her as badly as that guy certainly had. Spike knew it wasn't a one-time occurrence. He had known that man she killed, Jacob Alexander. He was famous for the way he treated his women. Spike flinched as he thought that, 'his women'. Faye wasn't one of those women was she? If so, what other shit did he make her do? Spike shuddered, shaking his head. He put out the smoke as he heard a loud crash, followed by a thud.  
  
"Guess she got herself out of the tub." He mumbled as he ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"Whoa. Shit Faye I'm sorry," he began. She tried to cover herself with her arms as he reached up and handed her a towel.  
  
"Here," he said quietly holding it out to her. She reached out and their fingers barely touched as she grabbed the towel from him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated actually sincere this time. She looked up at him as if he was speaking gibberish.  
  
"Forget it," the words sounded weak coming from her. The wounded cowgirl tried to stand but she couldn't support herself and fell back down.  
  
"Here," Spike reached down and pulled her effortlessly into his arms. "Faye. I didn't."  
  
"Just forget it." she said repeating herself flatly.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who went out and got myself all shot up." Spike began.  
  
Faye cut him off, "What about all those times you came home practically dead? Huh? Jet and I fixed you up and we never treated you as badly as you're treating me! What about that Spike? Or did you forget?" She started wiggling around in his arms trying to free herself.  
  
"Faye just knock it off or you're going to hurt yourself again. I said I was sorry what more do you want?"  
  
" A lot." 


	5. something borrowed

i dont own Cowboy Bebop. yadda yadda.  
  
a/n im feeling a tad bit boring. i think i am going to start a Trigun fanfic ... la la la  
  
chapter 5  
  
"Your brother is dead sir."  
  
He looked up at the man standing before him, his cold blue eyes narrowing to examine this person.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked slightly raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes sir, I am quite sure. I examined the body myself," the man with no name said flatly.  
  
"Hmm... And may i ask, do we know who slaughered him?"  
  
"We're not exactly sure sir...But we do know it has something to do with the woman he was 'staying' with, and some man"  
  
"Very interesting...Where is this 'woman'?" He asked coughing as he said the word, 'woman'.  
  
"No one knows sir."  
  
"Well...FIND OUT!"  
  
"Y-Yes sir. Right away." The man looked scared but he slightly bowed before exiting the room.  
  
He coughed again. His cold eyes scanned the room. So my brother is dead...how nice. He frowned, realizing that he would have to track down the bimbo, and kill her. He would have actually liked to thank her instead. But he couldn't just let some two-bit hussy get away with killing someone from his family. She had no right, even if he was a jerk. His brother was such a pain in the ass anyway. Always shaming the family with his petty crimes. Low-life stuff. Raymond sighed, ohwell it shouldn't be that hard to track the bitch down. How far could one of Jake's girls get anyway?  
  
Spike sat outside of Faye's room listening to her cry. He took a drag, then as he analyzed the cherry he wondered if he should go offer some to Faye. NO, he thought. Then I will have to look at her crying, I'd have to offer her some form of comfort. This is as much comfort as she will get from me. I'm listening, just not the way she wants me to. I'm making sure she doesn't try to off herself or do something stupid. Spike rested his head against the wall. Besides I've got nothing better to do.  
  
Faye cried into her pillow, completely wrapped up in her bed sheets. I'm so pathetic I don't even have any clothes. That bastard Jake destroyed everything I ever had. I have no money. I have nothing. She looked up realizing that she did have a few things left. She pulled herself towards the small television next to her bed. Searching around quickly she found the beta cassettes of her past. Faye sighed happily clutching them to her chest. A smile spread across her face, at least these are safe. At least he never saw them or touched them. She popped one into the player, the snow appeared on the screen, and then the image of a lumpy form in a small bed by a window came into focus. Faye began to cry again.  
  
Spike's eyes shot open when he realized Faye's crying had stopped momentarily. He could hear her shuffling around and then he heard the sounds of one of her movies. The younger Faye was speaking out to her older self, Spike almost had those movies memorized. He had watched them so many times when the female bounty hunter had decided to take off. He figured it was his right, considering that he and Jet were the ones who got the tv and player for her. He never expected to find something like that on the tapes however. Spike was sure it was going to be a lot more racey, but when he watched the first tape of Faye's younger years he had almost smiled. Almost. Besides after each of her disappearing acts he had gone to her room to make sure the tapes were still there, and as long as they were, he knew she'd be back. Her tears started up again, so he once again got comfy with the wall, and closed his eyes.  
  
Faye awoke to a snowy tv. She sighed kicking it to turn it off. Oh yeah no clothes, she thought wondering why she was naked. She tried to stand but fell back down on the bed. Okay 1...2...3...She stood balancing herself out for a few seconds to avoid falling. Taking uneasy step after uneasy step she made it to the door. She peeked out. Spike lay curled up at her feet, drooling in his sleep. With one eyebrow raised she inched her way around him dragging her sheet behind her, the cowgirl crept as quietly as possible into Spike's bedroom. Opening the closet she removed one of his yellow dress shirts and pulled it around her slender shoulders. She buttoned it about halfway up. "Faye what the hell are you doing?" Spike asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She froze. "I-I just need to borrow this for a little while, otherwise I'd be running around naked." She said seductively as she turned to face him. The shirt barely covered her but it covered just enough. She began to roll up the sleeves as she eyed Spike suspiciously. "What are you looking at?" He asked her his speech still slurred. "Nothing. I was just wondering, why were you sleeping outside my bedroom?" Spike scratched at the back of his head. He shrugged and backed out into the hallway. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Faye yelled following out into the hallway. "Yeah, so?" Spike asked walking into his room. He sat on the bed and lit a cigarette. "Can I have one?" She asked referring to the smokes. Spike rolled his eyes, he passed her his and lit another. 


	6. Where did they go?

A/n: All right sorry for the slightly long delay. Writer's block, and the fact that I've been using two different computers to type this up on has made me lose track of where I am and what I am writing about. So I hope that this is the right chapter number. I vaguely remember what I had going on in the story. Yeah so I am so happy because I thought I lost this chapter but I found it. Yay.  
  
Woo for me.  
  
Also thanks to everyone who commented. I didn't think anyone would.  
  
Okay same disclaimers apply: Me no ownie Bebop k? All right then. Here goes.  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I know it was a bad place to leave off now wasn't it?  
  
Hehehe  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Yeah so where the hell are Ed and Jet? They still haven't come back yet?" Faye asked as smoke passed through her lips. "I don't know. They still haven't come back yet, and they didn't tell me they were planning on leaving..." "Do you think something could have happened to them? This isn't normal for them to just wonder off..." Faye looked up at the ceiling, a look of genuine concern shown on her face. Spike looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He squinted wondering if she really was worried or not. Maybe she's playing another one of her games, he thought. But he realized he had no idea what that game was. "So who was that guy you killed back there anyway?" Spike asked nonchalantly Faye winced, after a sharp intake of air she began to choke. "Uh..." "That bad huh?" Spike said staring straight ahead. "So what did you do to get yourself involved with scum like that anyway?" "Hey! I didn't do anything! He found me! I was minding my own business. Having a couple of drinks, trying to make a quick buck at the tables.... You know..." "Not really Faye, I'm not you, remember?" Faye sighed. "Why do you care anyway?" She huffed glaring at the side of his face. Noticing how the light danced inside his left eye, the reddish color showing through more vibrantly. Her features softened slightly as she analyzed the side of his face. Her eyes followed along his chin line, moving up to his pale lips. Which looked firm, but soft at the same time. Faye had already forgotten how angry she had been only moments earlier. Spike eyed her suspiciously but she didn't notice. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her slender fingers reached up to lightly graze his lips... "Faye what the hell are you doing?" Spike asked her suddenly. Faye jolted back into reality. What the hell was that? She asked herself. What were you doing? Are you nuts? She screamed inside, a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Uh, nothing. Thanks for the shirt!" She exclaimed giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she jumped up and escaped the room. Spike scanned the room awkwardly, he placed the cigarette in his mouth. Women... he thought taking a drag.  
  
---  
  
"Alright tell us what you know and you wont get hurt..." "But Edward is already hurt! The bad men gave her an ouchy!" Ed squealed The man in the shadows looked down at the child with no expression. She was aggravating him, but he tried not to show it. "Stop making excuses and just talk already kid. I don't have time for games. Now tell me what you know about this Faye chick or I'm going to have to hurt you again," he said this sternly, glaring down at the redhead the whole time. "Faye Fayeeeeee!" Ed sang once again in her own world. "Hey KID!" the guy yelled grabbing Ed by the front of her shirt he pulled her up from the chair making them eye level with each other. A grin spread across Edward's face. "Quit screwing around kid, just tell me where the bitch is and I'll let you go." "Faye Faye isn't a beeetch. She's Ed's friend. Ed doesn't know where Faye is right now. Faye Faye ran away awhile ago." The man sighed and dropped Ed back into the chair. He walked out of the small gray room leaving Ed alone. "Did we get anything out of the other guy?" he asked another man who was also covered in shadows. "Nope, he's still out cold. So the kid doesn't know anything?" "No. She's too out of it to tell us anyway." "I thought it was a boy..."  
  
---  
  
Jet's lay on the cold cement floor. His hands were tied behind his back, and he faced a very boring wall. He opened his eyes and tried to move but the pain in his head was a little much. What the hell happened? He wondered. Last thing I remember is chasing some hacker kid with Ed through an arcade...Hey where the hell is Ed? "I'm glad to see your awake Mr. Jet Black. We're hoping you can shed some light on this subject. You're little friend wasn't much help." "Hey, if you did anything to Ed, as much as harming one hair on that little red head I'm going to kick all of your asses!" Jet roared. The man laughed at him. "Don't worry, he...er...she is fine." Jet growled fidgeting around with the ropes that bound his hands. "So what the hell are you guys after anyway?" Jet asked. "Faye..." "Faye who?" Jet asked still wiggling around with the ropes. "Well, we don't know her last name. She was using an alias." "Hmm... I know lots of women. Faye is a sort of popular name..." "Well, Ed recognized the name right away." Jet froze. "Did she? How nice." "Yes, but we were hoping you could shed some more light on the subject." "What was the subject again?" Jet asked the wall in front of him. "The subject of Faye, Mr. Black. We know that she was traveling around with the two of you and another companion who was recently deceased. What we need to know is her name and her whereabouts as of late." "Well to be quite honest with you I don't know her real name either except for Faye, and I have no clue where she is because she pulled a disappearing act on us about two months ago..." he said. Right around when Spike came back, he thought. "I don't know what you want from her but be careful, she's pretty dangerous. She only cares about herself and money. That's it." "Hmm...Well I will keep that in mind Mr. Black." The man said before leaving. "Hey when the hell are you going to let me out of here!" Jet yelled just before the door clicked shut. Friggin Faye, getting herself into another mess. I wonder if Spike found her... 


	7. The shrew's sorrow

A/n: I want to write a big o fan fic. Herm.  
  
Anyway, I'm trying to get out a couple chapters. I need ideas however. My brain is not cooperating with me. I know it's taking forever for the whole Spike/Faye thing to happen. But I'm trying really hard to keep them in character while getting them together. So it is quite difficult. I may have to take some liberties, and what not. But I will try. Reviewers are swell!  
  
I don't own bebop. Very sorry.  
  
".kdalkdfa.." = thinking ' adkjfkaljdfkl ' = subconscious talking  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Faye stood in the room that Spike used for training. She was staring out the window waiting for The Hammerhead to come into view. But it never came. The female bounty hunter was truly worried about her missing friends. She had no idea where to look, where to start. The two had just disappeared without a trace. A bad feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. If this is my fault.I.I. she didn't know what she would do. There wasn't a way to fix any of this. If she hadn't have left none of this would ever have happened. I'm so stupid, she realized. She dropped her head into her hands; small tears sliding down her face. Her raven locks falling to cover her shame. Spike stood in the doorway watching her, smoking as usual, hands in his pockets. "Is that all you're going to do now that you're back?" He asked her clenching his lips to keep the cigarette in place. "What?" she asked turning to face him, obvious pain in her voice, the tears still flowing. "Cry. That's all you've been doing for three days." She sniffled. "Leave me alone Spike." "No." Faye stared at him for a few seconds. He could hear her breathing. She said nothing and turned back to the window. Spike raised an eyebrow. She's not going to argue or fight with me? "Just tell me what's wrong Faye. You're acting way to strange. It's beginning to freak me out a little. You know I normally wouldn't care, but since it's also for my own sanity, spill it." Faye remained silent. A small sigh escaped her, but she kept her back to him. "That guy.he did some really bad shit to you didn't he?" More tears fell from her eyes. Her shoulders began to shake. It was obvious however that she was trying to keep her emotions in check. She was struggling, trying not to fall to the ground sobbing. She wanted to remain strong, she had to. The only person you can depend on is yourself. This was her reminder, pushing back the sadness, she breathed in deeply. Spike strolled across the room now standing next to her; he stared at the side of her face. Squinting, trying to find some clue as to what happened to her written on her face. Tears fell from her eyes, absentmindedly Spike reached up and wiped them away. Faye's head jerked in his direction. His eyes grew wide, realizing what he had just done. Pulling his hand away he just looked at her in shock. "At least I got you to stop crying," he said smiling crookedly. Faye still gaped at him. Her emerald eyes bore into him. She looked confused. Why is he acting like this? Why won't he just leave me alone? Men are such pains. She pushed passed him trying to exit the room before anymore-weird shit happened. Spike grabbed her arm, "Faye." He said almost pleading with her to stay, that one word saying it all, but revealing nothing. "I can't Spike. I can't tell you what happened. I wont." "I'm sick of you acting like this Faye." "I know. So am I." "Just tell me." "No." "Fine. Tell the dog then, tell someone, anyone." "I cant." He let her pull away then, she left the room quickly and quietly.  
  
Spike sighed, running long slender fingers through his mop of green hair he turned to the window and looked out into the blackness of space. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I worried about her? Why do I give a shit? 'Because she's your partner that's why. You care for her even if you refuse to admit it to yourself.' Shut up. He told himself. I don't want to hear it.  
  
Later on that night Spike once again found himself outside of Faye's bedroom. He listened to the tape play and he could hear her crying again. He took deep drags off of his cigarette. The cowboy was having an internal struggle. Faye's misery was really starting to get to him. He wanted to put an end to it just to ease his own soul. For some reason he hated it when she cried, or when she was hurt. He sighed. The cowgirl's sobs were growing more intense. Closing his eyes and swallowing his pride Spike stood. He faced her door. Gritting his teeth, it opened. Faye lay on her bed hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. She sobbed into it apparently having a nightmare of sorts. She fussed rolling around slightly. Putting out his smoke he sat on the bed next to her. "You owe me big time for this Valentine." He said before lying down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she wept openly into his chest. He hoped this was enough to kill whatever demons inhabited her dreams. A look of irritation became to form on his slender face but it faded as quickly as it had come, replaced by a look of genuine concern, sadness, maybe even love, maybe. Faye slowly awoke from her dream, she realized she was Spike's arms but didn't care. She was too tired to fight with him right now anyway. She breathed in his scent and drifted off into sleep, and so did Spike.  
  
----**///*----*/-**/--  
  
Yay 2 chapters in one day! Review! Or not. Whatever floats your boat. Okay yeah. 


	8. Brutal

A/n: [this is probably going to be long-ish since I'm in a talkative mood, which btw doesn't happen often]. Okay so I know last chapter was a little OOC but hey I figure if all that bad stuff happened to Faye she'd be a little upset. Everything can't be held in all the time, stuff tends to spill out. But yeah, and plus I know Spike's Mr. "I don't care about anything" yadda yadda. But if he did actually care about Faye he'd want to comfort her. Replace Faye with Julia and see how out of character he is. Yeah uh huh.  
  
Yay, reviews are nice. But no reviews are okay too.  
  
Oh and sorry for the slight Ed abuse in this chapter. I love Ed but bad guys will be bad guys. And I'm going to try and make this a long-ish chapter since I just realized how short my chapters usually are. Sorry. I'm one of those people who hates short chapters and I myself do that. Grr. All right maybe you guys understood all that mess up there, I don't know. Doesn't matter I'm just going to keep writing. Btw wolf's rain is awesome.  
  
Same disclaimers apply. Me no own de Cowboy Bebop-ity. All right?  
  
///*---**//*  
  
Chapter 8 - Brutal  
  
"You wont hurt Faye-Faye will you?" Ed asked sounding exhausted as she slumped against the wall.  
  
The man in black chuckled to himself. "Oh, of course not my dear. We just want to ask her some questions. That's all."  
  
"Why does Ed not believe you?" She asked him  
  
"I don't know. But it looks like you don't have much of a choice now do you?"  
  
Ed sighed. "These ropey-thingies are hurting Ed's arms! Why wont you let Ed and Jet go?"  
  
"Because we need Faye, and we know you know where she is. Once you tell us we'll let you and your friend go."  
  
Ed smiled as she thought, It doesn't matter if I tell them where Faye Faye is because where ever she is, Spike is, and he'll kick all their butts! "Well.Edward's not so sure."  
  
"Quit stalling kid! Just tell us where she is!" He roared kicking Ed violently in the side.  
  
She whimpered against the wall before saying, "Fine, but Edward needs something first."  
  
//-- + --\\  
  
Faye's emerald eyes opened to see nothing but light yellow in front of her. She shut her eyes again, not really caring or remembering what the warm presence was next to her. The cowgirl actually snuggled in closer to the warmth before realizing she knew who was in her bed. Her head shot back to get a better view of her bedmate, "Oh shit." she said eyes growing wide. Spike slept quietly next to her. A look of complete calm had washed over his face; Faye's eyes darted all over him looking for any sign that he was awake. Finding none she managed to untangle herself from him and exit her bedroom.  
  
"What sort of sick, twisted game is Spike playing now?" she said out loud. She pushed one slender hand back through her violet tresses. "I don't understand." Staring at the floor she tried hard to think of what to do next. Her mind raced, should I wake him up? What do I do once he is awake? Call him a lunkhead? What do I say? Tell him he's a jerk? Do I tell him to leave or do I just sit there? What? "I have to get out of here," she decided finally. Still fighting with herself she took one step down the hallway before bumping into a gun.  
  
--  
  
"Sir we have acquired the target."  
  
"Good. Any casualties?"  
  
"No sir. It was remarkably easy to take this one down."  
  
"Hmm. No one else interfered?"  
  
"No sir. She put up a good fight but with no weapon she was no match for us."  
  
"Good then. I trust you will be arriving shortly?"  
  
"Yes, sir. We're practically at base as we speak."  
  
--  
  
Spike's eyes opened slowly gazing across Faye's bedroom. He squinted trying to remember where he was. A confused look drifted across his face as he sat up. So, where the hell was Faye? He pushed himself off of the bed. As he neared the door an uneasy feeling began to take over him. Reaching out to open the door he knew something wasn't quite right in the Bebop. His eyes darted around looking for his gun, Faye's gun, anyone's gun. Oddly, he found no weapons. Oh screw it, I don't even need a gun, he thought opening the door. A chill ran down his spine. Somehow he knew Faye wasn't on the ship with him anymore. Someone else had been here, she hadn't merely taken off. How could I have slept through someone abducting her? He thought. 'Well that was the best sleep you have gotten in awhile.' Shut up, I don't want to hear this. I just have to find out where she went, or who took her, or. Spike's head jerked around in the direction of the living room. He furrowed his brow as he heard a slight noise. Walking cautiously down the hallway he peeked around the corner. Stepping out into view he stood bewildered, scratching at the top of his head he peered down at the very beaten and exhausted Ed and Jet.  
  
"What is this.some screwed up 2 for 1 deal?" He asked as he walked over to them.  
  
Neither one even looked at him. They barely looked conscious. He removed Jet's gag first.  
  
"They took her Spike," he said to the floor.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Faye."  
  
"Yeah I know that Jet, who took Faye?" He untied Jet and set to work on the ties that bound Ed.  
  
Edward looked up at him sadly, "I'm sorry Spike-person. But Edward can fix her mistake!"  
  
"What did you do Ed?" The cowboy asked as he loosened the knot.  
  
"Edward told them where Faye-Faye was and about the Bebop."  
  
"WHAT?!" Spike and Jet said in unison. "Ed? How could you?!"  
  
"Ed thought the lunkhead would protect her! They told me they wouldn't hurt her."  
  
Spike hung his head. "They were obviously lying.."  
  
"Don't worry Ed-Ed knows how to get all their data. So it will be easy to find out where they have taken Faye Fayeeeeee and you can go get her back."  
  
Spike looked at Ed skeptically but didn't ask any questions. Ed got up and bounced towards the kitchen despite the pain that her body had to have been going through. Apparently her hunger was more important.  
  
-- A/N: [this may get a little gross possibly offensive I suppose. I am a sick and twisted individual after all. Hrmm. Lots of Faye abuse.sorry.]  
  
--  
  
Hours later.  
  
Faye's eyes were open but she couldn't really see anything. Her head pounded when she tried to think. Blood oozed from her head, wrists, and chest. She still wore Spike's yellow dress shirt but it was now so heavily soaked with blood and sweat that it no longer smelled of him. Faye tried to shift her weight because of the uncomfortable position she was in, but a large amount of pain shot through her body. She cried out, but no one heard her. Her screams only bounced off the walls causing her head to hurt more. Blood trickled down her arms from the heavy chains that bound her wrists to the wall. She lifted up her heavy head; I should have just stayed in bed today. Why didn't I stay in bed? 'Because you were scared of what would happen, Jake screwed you up pretty bad beautiful'. Faye closed her eyes, when they finally opened Spike stood in front of her, but she could barely make him out. Calm as ever he rose one slim finger to his lips and shushed her. "You need to rest now Faye. Rest." He said dreamily, after a few seconds everything went black.  
  
"Sir, I thought the whole point of this mission was to acquire the target and destroy her."  
  
"Well yes, but since I learned from Radical Edward that Miss Faye was also in the company of Spike Spiegel."  
  
"Spike.Spiegel?" The other man interrupted  
  
"Yes. Spike," he said annoyed. "Now that I know they were comrades and probably lovers I am sure that he will come for her. And when he does I will have my revenge on him as well." The man in black said smiling.  
  
"Hmm. Yes sir. Are you sure that he will come for her though?" The other man said almost sadly.  
  
"Yes, because right now as we speak Radical Edward is combing our database looking for our location. When they find it I know that shortly after Mr. Spiegel will arrive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
--  
  
"Come on Ed! Faye could be dead already!" Spike shouted finally speaking to the redhead.  
  
"Uno momento Spike person! Edward is trying!"  
  
Spike growled from his position on the couch. The ashtray in front of him was filled to the brink with buds and he continued to smoke as he growled at her.  
  
"There! Edward found it!" The hacker yelled enthusiastically.  
  
"It's about friggin time Ed," Spike said flatly before raising himself from the couch. 


	9. Painful

A/n: Alright, so how was last chapter? Kind of weird huh? Ohwell. It'll get better I'm hoping, but it will also get weirder.  
  
Hrm.Not talkative today so on with the story!  
  
I don't own any of the Bebop stuff or stuff associated with it. I'm just writing a story so that the idea can get out of my head to make room for new ones so yah.  
  
Also, there's a lot of swearing and violence in this chapter. Chapter 9-  
  
"Mama I miss you." she whispered.  
  
"I miss you too dear. I've waited so long for you." the woman answered.  
  
"I know mama. I'm so sorry. I. I didn't even know. I couldn't even remember you. I think.I think I will be with you soon though." Her voice was barely audible.  
  
"No! You must hold on. He's coming for you. It isn't your time yet."  
  
"Who Mama? Who's coming for me? I don't know anyone. I cant.I cant remember. My head hurts so much." She reached up and touched her head gently the breeze blew through her lavender colored hair. Weeds swayed around her body. Her mother reached out to her from across the field.  
  
"No Faye, you have to hold on!"  
  
"But Mama, there is nothing here for me.I'm.I'm all alone." Faye took a step towards her mother but her mother backed away.  
  
"No you're not. You have a family. Another family besides your father and me. They're waiting for you. They're coming for you."  
  
"Mama! Come back! Please don't leave me!" She reached out for her mother in her dreams but no one was there. The pain that shot through her body at that moment told her that she was still trapped against the wall. Her eyes flickered open for a moment before she drifted off once again into the darkness.  
  
--///*\\\--  
  
The man in black stared out the huge window in front of him. So Spike you've already found a new woman? I thought Julia was your one and only.The man in black sighed. "Why did you have to die Vicious?" he said out loud bitterly. "Spiegel is a waste of space. You were the genius." His dark eyes turned cold as he said this. If he were capable of it he would have cried at that moment. Well at least my idiot brother did something right for once. Even if it got him killed it still led me to Spike. Now I can have revenge for Vicious' death. The man in black thought turning away from the window his dark eyes flashed with anger and sadness. Long strands of black and red hair fell over his eyes. As he walked to the door his long black coat swayed against his legs and with each step he send thunderous booms through out the room.  
  
He opened the door to Faye's cell and stepped in. The light from the hallway illuminated Faye's bloodied form against the stonewall. Heavy chains extended from her wrists to the wall above her head. He walked calmly to her and could tell that she was not conscious. The man kicked her hard in the side, "Wake up Bitch," he said menacingly. Faye stirred, moaning, her eyes fluttered open. "You should be dead right now, you know that right?"  
  
Faye moaned again. "Y-Yes. I know," she said quietly looking at the floor.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"I cant."  
  
The man bent down, he grasped Faye's chin and pushed her gaze up to meet his. "I think you look much better like this." he said before kissing her bruised lips. Faye flinched and tried to pull away.  
  
"Get away from me asshole, " she spat out against his lips.  
  
"No," he pushed the matted strands of hair away from her face. Revealing a dark bruise over her left eye, and other bruises along her neckline. Blood poured from her nose and the corner of her lips. "They really did a number on you didn't they? I'm surprised you are still alive."  
  
Faye grunted, looking away from his taunting gaze.  
  
"Don't fucking look away from me when I'm talking to you. No whore has the right to disrespect me like this. What the hell did my brother see in you anyway?"  
  
"I am not a whore," she said calmly. "I don't know what he saw in me. But he.he was an asshole."  
  
The man in black thought for a moment. "Is that why you killed him?"  
  
"Why the fuck do you care anyway?" Faye asked glaring at him.  
  
"Because he was my brother."  
  
Faye gasped, "He never told me he had a brother."  
  
"Why would he? We hated each other."  
  
"Then why are you doing this to me?" Faye asked tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Because my dear, I couldn't let some little tramp get away with killing anyone in my family, whether I hate them or not. It's a matter of principle."  
  
Faye sighed, "Why haven't you killed me yet? Do you have some sick plans for me or something?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. I need you to lure a certain bounty hunter here."  
  
The beaten cowgirl's eyes grew wide with fear. "Y-you don't mean."  
  
"I knew you'd understand."  
  
"What do you want with Spike? What did he do to you? Why.?"  
  
The man smiled. "He took away my master. Spike should have died that day, not."  
  
"Vicious was your master? Who the hell are you?!" Faye interrupted regaining some of her strength.  
  
"My name is. Morgan Alexander."  
  
I really really screwed up this time. "What makes you think Spike will come for me?" Faye asked the fear obvious in her voice.  
  
Morgan smiled. "He came for you last time didn't he? Spike always does. Are you trying to tell me that you two aren't.an item?" He coughed.  
  
Faye gaped at him. "N-No." as far as I know.no. I don't know.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing then." Morgan said still smiling as he leaned down and placed yet another kiss on Faye's damaged lips. The kiss was painful, Faye tried to pull away but he held her there.  
  
"Stop." She muttered. Morgan sat back admiring her before slapping her across the face.  
  
"If I actually wanted you I could have you whenever I wanted. You're disgusting."  
  
"So are you," she said as blood poured from the wound on her lips. "You're already dead if Spike is on his way."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Faye."  
  
As the two spoke a certain mop-headed bounty hunter landed his Swordfish outside of Morgan's compound, and prepared to make his grand entrance.  
  
/*/-/-*-*---***/////\\\\/**  
  
A/n: I'm thinking next chapter will be the last. Let me know. It doesn't really matter to me, but I have ideas for other fics in my head. And I don't think my brain can handle more than one at once. So yeah, but I think I could sum this up in 10 chapters, maybe not. I'll try though.Also it make take a couple days for me to get the last chapter out so enjoy these while you can. Thanks for reading and reviewing and being cool and everything.yup. 


	10. Blood Easily Spilt

A/N: So here is the last chapter, or maybe not? I think. Well in all truth there is another chapter after this but only one more. Maybe I will make a SEQUEL!!! MWAHAHAH! UH, anyway. I can't write fight scenes for shit. I needed help. So I got some. Err.. They seem funky though.this is most definitely going to be a long long chapter. If it isn't I will be shocked. Here goes:  
  
p.s. Turns out this is a really really really long chapter. I'm sorry if it's too long.  
  
Well I guess no one liked the last chapter or they didn't read it but yeah. I got one review. I took a week off. And here ya go. Hope ya like it.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed and everything.  
  
Anyway enough babbling: On with the story:  
  
I NO OWN BEBOP le COWBOY. Haha don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 10 - Blood easily spilt  
  
If they touched one hair on Faye's head I'm going to fucking rip them apart, Spike thought as he quickly made his way to the large building that loomed above him. A shadow of a man glided toward Spike as he entered the compound. Fluid like water Spike ducked into a corner waiting for his victim. Drawing back his foot Spike came in direct contact with the back of the henchman's knee. "What the fuck?" the man cried as he stumbled forward. The Cowboy drew his gun and quickly pistol-whipped the poor guy lying on the floor. The man reached out for Spike's ankle as he turned to leave. "God-dammit," Spike cursed before kicking the man swiftly in the temple. He sighed walking away. This is going to be a pain in the ass, he rolled his eyes. Walking quickly down another corridor Spike spots his next victim. Undetected he walks right up behind the guy and taps him on the shoulder. No sound except for a slight crunch is exchanged between the two as the man turns and Spike swiftly jabs his open palm up and into the man's nose, shattering the cartilage and lodging it into his skull. Hiding his kill quickly among a recess in the wall he moves on.  
  
As quickly as possible Spike quickly made his way around the compound, checking in various rooms for Faye. Finding nothing he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy to find her but he had to check just in case. There was barely anyone walking around, as if they were expecting him with welcome arms. Finally as he neared another door he could hear someone talking behind it. "I hate this fucking job. Been with the Syndicate for how many years and look where I am? Still a lousy foot soldier?" The rest was inaudible. Spike knocked softly on the door and waited. He heard the chair push back and the man's heavy footsteps as he neared the door. The man opened the door without hesitation and was met with a closed fist. He greeted the floor with his face openly. The cowboy grabbed the man quickly hauling him back into the room. "What do you know about Faye Valentine?" Spike hissed into the man's face as he slammed him into a nearby wall slightly lifting him off the ground.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," The man says almost menacingly considering his situation. The man glared at Spike before quickly head butting him. Spike stumbled ever so gracefully into a nearby shelf causing several glass vases and ornaments to shatter as they hit the floor. Well, looks like my cover is blown. I'm surprised more goons didn't come running. The two men now faced each other. "So this is the game you want to play huh?" he asked before straightening out, his vision blurred as he spun and landed a standing round house on the bastard's right shoulder, feeling the crack of bones as if they were eggshells.  
  
"I told you I don't know anything," the man whimpered to the floor.  
  
"Is that so?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
The man raised his head painfully looking into Spike's eyes he said, "They knew you'd come. They want you to come. They're waiting.for you." The man cried softly before Spike kicked him in the back of the head and left the room unfazed.  
  
So, somebody else is after me too huh?  
  
-*/*---*/-*/-*  
  
"He has come for you," Morgan said calmly as he faced the huge window in front of him. Faye glared at him from across the room. He had moved her from her cell to his sitting room. Also ordering that she be 'cleaned up'. So now her wrists were shackled, and lay limply in her lap. She leaned up against the wall wearing a strapless black and red ball gown. Which would have looked wonderful on her had it not been for the large bruises, gashes and scrapes all over her face and body. Her black and violet hair hung over her bloodied and brushed yet still beautiful face. Faye looked up at Morgan with tears in her eyes, but he couldn't see her. "You're wasting your tears on him Miss Valentine," he said to her almost sadly, still not looking at her. His mind was definitely somewhere else at that moment. He didn't even care that Spike was almost on them. He will die. I will kill him and the girl. I will get my revenge and this will all end. He thought staring off into the darkness.  
  
"Revenge will not bring you happiness." Faye said almost reading his mind. He turned to her.  
  
"I don't want happiness. I just want my sanity back."  
  
"Vicious is still dead no matter what you do. They're both still dead no matter whom you kill. You'll still feel the same once we're dead."  
  
"What would you know of it?" He asked glaring at her, ready to slap her for any remark he didn't like.  
  
"." She said nothing.  
  
"Yes, that's what I thought. It's about time you learned to shut up."  
  
Faye glared at him. If I ever get out of these chains I am so going to kick his ass. She gritted her teeth. "You know the last man who treated me this badly ended up dead." Faye smiled at him sweetly as she said this. Even though it pained her to do so it still felt good to see that the remark pissed him off. A swift kick to her side was his reply.  
  
"I should just kill you right now before Spiegel even gets here. That would be sweet now wouldn't it.Faye?" He said moving so that his face was inches away from hers. He leaned in for a kiss. Faye winced.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a lighthearted yet deadly serious voice called from across the room.  
  
The two both turned their heads and looked at Spike in surprise. Faye would've smiled if she could. Morgan just squinted his eyes in disgust and anger at being interrupted. "Well I see that you finally decided to grace us with your presence." He said straightening out. Spike aimed at Morgan.  
  
"Let Faye go."  
  
"Oh no I don't think so. You both owe me your lives." A small smile formed on Morgan's lips.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You killed my master, and she took away my idiot brother."  
  
Spike nodded in understanding. He stole a quick glance at Faye. His anger rose at seeing her so badly beaten and mistreated. Squinting at Morgan he asked, " So I guess treating woman badly runs in the family huh?"  
  
Morgan clenched his teeth, " I guess it does. Women disgust me. My brother loved women. He wanted to see every inch of them, especially the insides." He smiled at saying this.  
  
Faye wanted to puke. She was glad she killed Jake. Even if it meant that she would now die. It didn't matter.  
  
"I'm telling you for the last time. Let_Faye_ go."  
  
Morgan raised one pale finger to his chin and looked up at the ceiling as if seriously pondering this. "Nah I don't think so, " he said quickly throwing a small dagger in Spike's direction. Spike easily dodged it; jumping side ways through the air he fired a shot at Morgan. The man in black tried to dodge the bullet but he winced as the bullet nicked his right arm. He actually hit me? How did this happen? He moaned slightly as he fell near Faye. She tried to scoot away from him but she didn't get very far considering the shape she was in. He grabbed her fiercely pulling her towards him with his good arm. Knowing that she was too weak and wounded to really fight him. He hauled her up off the floor and used her as a human shield against Spike.  
  
"Come any closer and the bitch dies." Morgan warned now holding a knife to Faye's throat. Silent tears rolled down Faye's cheeks. The ball gown dragged on the floor as Morgan almost danced her around in front of Spike. The bounty hunter kept his eyes on her the whole time. He saw her tears; looking into her emerald eyes he knew what she was thinking. Just let him kill me. Save yourself, Spike.  
  
"No Faye," was all he said. She gaped at him.  
  
"How.?" she whispered  
  
"Drop your weapon Spiegel!" Morgan yelled cutting her off. Four henchmen type guys entered the room at that moment as if on cue.  
  
"Fine," Spike said looking off to the side at one of the goons as he chucked the gun in Morgan's direction. I don't need the gun anyway, he thought once again. It slide across the floor until it was only inches away from Faye's bare feet. She glanced at it. But made no other motion in its direction. Morgan smiled as he began to cut into Faye's throat. Her eyes grew wide, but she wasn't feeling the pain quite yet. She looked directly into Spike's mismatched eyes and saw vibrant shades of red flow through both. He was pissed. Small drops of blood ran down her neck. He touched more than just a hair on her head and you're standing here doing nothing!?!?! His mind screamed at him. Spike took a step towards them. The four men stood their ground around the three.  
  
"What did I just say Spike? One step and she dies!" He pushed the knife deeper at her throat.  
  
Something inside Faye once again snapped just as it had the night she killed Morgan's brother.  
  
"Fuck this!" she yelled elbowing Morgan in the ribs she grabbed the hand with the knife and flipped his sorry ass over her head. She twisted his wrist until he dropped the weapon, still holding his hand; she pressed her foot into his throat. He coughed, pushing at her foot with his other hand. "Bitch, you will die. even if I have to. die with. you," he choked out. Faye was unfazed. At that moment she felt no pain. Glaring down at him she spit in his face. Morgan glared at her as he struggled.  
  
She was about to break his windpipe when suddenly she snapped out of it. Realizing that four guns were now aimed at her, the pain came back and she fainted. Falling in a heap at Morgan's side Faye looked like she could have been dead.  
  
"Faye!" Spike cried out.  
  
"Get him!" Morgan screamed grabbing at his throat as he tried to stand. All four guys ran towards Spike. He stood his ground waiting for them to attack. The sound of a gunshot rang through the room and one of the goons dropped to the floor. Spike looked in the direction that the shot came from but whoever was helping him was using the shadows to their advantage. Suddenly, a big bulky balding man emerges from the shadows shooting another man down in his wake. "JET!" Spike yelled almost happily. "What the hell are you doing here? You still look like shit!" Spike asked but he doesn't care. He's glad his comrade is there to back him up.  
  
"That's for me. That's for Ed." Jet paused as another Syndicate guy came rushing towards him. The ex-cop didn't hesitate to punch the guy square in the face. The man stumbled back holding his nose. Jet shoots him in the leg and the man dropped to the floor, unsure of what part of his body he should hold right now. "And that's for my cracked ribs."  
  
Finally Morgan and the last guy stand together facing Spike, the only two things between him and Faye. The smile Spike had only seconds before quickly fades. "What now Morgan? This is getting old already." Spike asks. Morgan smiled back at him raising his gun and once again trying to take aim at Spike.  
  
Faye's eyes fluttered open barely and then shut again. What the hell is going on? She asked herself. Where am I again? Her fingers brushed against something cold and smooth. Faye probed the object further. A long slender finger coiled around the trigger while she pulled the rest of Spike's gun firmly into her hand. Her eyes opened slowly. Everything was moving in slow motion. The man next to Morgan began to fire almost uncontrollably at Jet and Spike and they were both dodging around for cover while Morgan began chucking knifes at the two. A throwing knife somehow found it's way into Spike's thigh and he grunted as he fell. Finally the goon landed a shot in Spike's chest before his clip emptied. It was at that moment that Spike's mismatched eyes met Faye's emerald ones.  
  
'You owe me big time for this, Valentine.' That's what he had. That's what she would do.  
  
As the man tried frantically to reload his clip Faye took aim. He never even sensed the eminent danger lurking behind him. Finally loading it he aimed menacingly at Spike. She closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger. Completely missing the look on the man's face. Missing the blood spray. All she heard was the thud of the man's body hitting the floor. Her eyes forced themselves open. Morgan turned to her, and without missing a beat she fired at him lodging bullet after bullet into his disgusting body. Jake and Morgan's faces flashing in front of her eyes as she emptied the clip. Finally Spike rose to his feet. Click.Click.Click.She continued to pull the trigger long after all the bullets had faded away. Her eyes had glazed over and she was staring at the spot where Morgan had once stood.  
  
"Faye. Knock it off," Spike said as he pried the gun from her fingers. She looked up into his calm face. Blood poured from her lip, which she had been biting. "We have to get out of here. Can you stand?"  
  
She gaped at him like he was speaking gibberish.  
  
"Faye? Are you in there?"  
  
She blinked a couple of times. "Huh?" she finally asked.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
The three wounded comrades made their way out of the compound arm in arm; each getting support from the other. Spike was actually the least injured so he was supporting most of the weight of the other two.  
  
"Faye, you look like shit." He said as he helped her into the Swordfish.  
  
"Spike, you're a real charmer you know that?" She replied trying hard to smile but it was weak. He looked up at her, reaching up he pushed a stray strand of hair back away from her face. Faye's eyes widened in confusion at the gesture.  
  
"Let's get you back to the Bebop before you pass out again," and with that he walked around and climbed in. The Swordfish was barely big enough for the two of them but for some reason Spike had insisted that she ride with him. This is so fucking strange.he thought as they took off.  
  
------------------------ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\ [(my kitty typed that] 


	11. who knew? wowie some alone time!

A/n:. I guess this is chapter 11? Anyways, you guys rock just thought I'd let you know. I thank you all for reviewing and keeping me going and what not. There wont be any lemon-ee nasty yucky stuff in here. No unnecessary screwing for no reason. I only say that since I read a lot of fics that just have them screwing and falling out of the swordfish or something I dunno. I just don't think it would really fit in here. Yeah. Anyways. But they do have a "moment", or 5. hehe. It took me a while to write this. I was trying to get it all out in one shot before I lost the whole vibe. Everyone will probably read it and say "what vibe?"  
  
Hope ya like it. I'm pretty sure this is it. Unless I feel the need for sequel-ness. Tra la ala.  
  
Bebop is not mine. [makes that sad face all you other bebop-fan-fic writer people make since we don't own Cowboy Bebop]  
  
Hard beat - Epilogue [Chapter 11?] - Who knew?  
  
"Faye- Fayeeeeeeee! Spike-person! You're BACK!" The red head ran over to the group as they entered the common room of The Bebop. She danced around them happily swinging her arms in the air as she did so. Faye smiled crookedly at the girl, actually happy to see her safe and sound. "What happened Faye-Faye? You don't look so good!" Ed stopped short and cocked her head to the side examining the cowgirl.  
  
"Thanks Ed. Glad to see you too."  
  
Ed smiled and then ran off. Forgetting her wounded comrades for a minute.  
  
Faye motioned towards the couch. Spike guided her to the worn and yellow sofa. She reached out for it as Spike helped her lay down she was instantly asleep.  
  
"We should probably get you cleaned up." Jet said to Spike.  
  
"What about her?" Spike asked obviously concerned as he motioned at Faye.  
  
"I think she'll be okay. She just needs rest most of all. Besides you've got the bullet in you."  
  
Spike shrugged. He didn't really care about his wounds. Faye was covered in blood. He wasn't exactly sure if it was such a good idea to let her pass out like that. But it was too late now.  
  
"Alright Jet. Let the torture begin."  
  
-=-=-0-=-===/**----  
  
Faye awoke with a start. The inside of the Bebop was mostly dark except for one lamp that had been left on apparently for her sake. She sat up and realized that she was still in that horrible ball gown, still covered in blood. Well it looked like someone had made an attempt to at least clean some of the wounds. She sat up, waiting for the room to stop spinning before she could stand. The wounded cowgirl headed in the direction of the shower. Showers were wonderful. They could cure anything, at least in her world.  
  
She peeled the ball gown off before she even entered the bathroom. Leaving the tattered and torn garment alone in the hallway. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up to just the right temperature before stepping in. Faye closed her eyes as the blood washed from her body and the water soothed her. It wasn't long before she was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
I killed Jake. I killed Morgan.  
  
I  
  
But I was protecting Spike. I owed him.  
  
Yeah, because Morgan was a sicko. I didn't want him hurting anyone else.  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
Faye abruptly shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. She wrapped a towel tight around her slender frame. Stepping out into the cold hallway of the Bebop she realized once again that she had no clothes of her own. Dammit, she cursed herself. There is no way in hell I'm wearing that dress again! She walked hesitantly towards Spike's door. Faye knocked quietly. Nothing. Raising a small closed fist to the door, she prepared to knock again. The door flew open. There stood Spike, clad only in a pair of gray sweatpants.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked  
  
"Um." she looked at the floor. All of a sudden she was very embarrassed. "I need clothes again."  
  
"Why don't you ask Jet for something?"  
  
"Because he's asleep.and his clothes are too big." Her eyes never left the floor.  
  
"Faye." Spike was staring at her intently. His mismatched eyes were both seeing the same thing; a beautiful, shivering, violet haired girl, in a towel standing on his doorstep.  
  
She finally looked up at him, her eyes met his. He was drowning in her emerald pools. Without thinking. Without a sound, he reached out and grasped Faye's hand pulling her into his room with him. The cowboy wrapped one arm around her back and reached out with the other to shut the door. He looked down at her, it was strange to have her this close to him. She was shaking.  
  
"You're trembling," he said softly.  
  
She was staring at his throat, afraid to look up at him. His Adam's apple had transfixed her; she felt her heart beating way too fast. She unbolted her arm from her side and reached up to caress his neck gently, tracing a line from his shoulder up to his jaw. He closed his eyes. Faye pulled him to her in a tighter embrace wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"If you're going to kiss me you better do it now, Cowboy." She said into his neck, her breath sending shock waves through his entire body. He ran a hand down her bareback. She took a deep breath. Spike leaned back and looked at her. Those beautiful emerald eyes of hers were still closed tight. He smiled down at her before kissing her softly. She returned the kiss; it felt like she was drowning in him. They broke the kiss together, apparently feeling the same thing. Not wanting it to completely take over them, they parted. Spike kissed her on the head before breaking the embrace completely. He strolled over to his closet and produced another yellow dress shirt; identical to the one she had borrowed originally and tossed it to her. She put it on over the towel.  
  
"Thank-you." She said quietly as she buttoned the last few buttons.  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "You look good in yellow," he decided finally.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Thanks."  
  
Spike shrugged and plopped down on his bed. Throwing his arms behind his head he closed his eyes. He had almost drifted off into a nice peaceful slumber when he felt his bed sagging under some additional weight. His eyes shot open and he turned to Faye who had lain down next to him. Her eyes were already closed and she looked so beautiful and peaceful. The cowboy shrugged again and rolled over so that he could wrap her up in his arms. Closing his eyes he was at peace.  
  
"I knew you always had the hots for me." Faye said smiling, eyes still closed.  
  
"Hey!" Spike yelled  
  
"Oh, just shut up and go to sleep." She said finally, silencing him with another kiss.  
  
He didn't argue. For once.  
  
*/-*/-/----*/*/*/*008/0010/002003-*/-**-/*---*  
  
A/N: did anyone else notice that I sorta stole a line from Vicious there: "you're trembling." ? That's what Vicious says to Faye when they first meet. It's from Ep. 5, The Ballad of Fallen Angels. Anyway, I like Vicious. But I like Spike too. It always happens that way.. Anyway. I know Faye and Spike are a little OOC and all. But hell if I kept them in character they'd never get together. At least they didn't just jump each other's bones and then Faye gets knocked up after one night.  
  
Thank you for your reviews and support.  
  
The End - For Now!  
  
Mwahahahahah! 


End file.
